Family Business
by SPNfanatic
Summary: Martha Brass and her sister Soraya know the Winchester brothers since they were kids but 10 years ago they decided to leave the hunting life. What will happen now when they all meet again? Dean/OC Timeline: after season 7
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So this story is after the season 7 finale. This chapter is just a little intro for you to understand what I'm trying to do with this fic. I really hope you like it!**

My name is Martha Brass and I'm 30 years old. I´ve got a younger sister, Soraya. Me and her, we are inseparable.

Our mother died in a car accident when I was 9 and Soraya was 6. Since then I always took care of her. It was my job as a big sister after all!

Two years later my father started hunting. Not the animal kind, no! The monster kind, you know? Ghosts, demons, vampires... All those things that would make you stay up all night shaking in fear.

But it was from hunting that my dad met his best friends. One of them was Robert Winchester, but everybody calls him Bobby...or used to. He died a few months ago. The other was John Winchester. Yes, the John Winchester! Every supernatural hunter knows who he was. John had two kids, Dean and Sam Winchester. Me and Soraya used to play with them when we were little. Soraya and little Sam used to be best friends. Always together, they told each other everything and anything. I never saw her so happy like she was around him.

I always knew Sam and Soraya were different. Both of them wanted a normal life, away from monsters. But Sam was the strongest, so he was the only one that got the courage to go to college. So he left...Soraya was devastated.

As soon as he left I grabbed Soraya and took her away from this life. She deserves something better!

Who had ever believe that the past would come up to my door 10 years later?

***Sooo? What do you think? I know it's short but I promise the next one will be a little longer! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here it is another chapter! It's a little longer than the last one. I have already written 6 chapters so far so I will be post them soon. Let me know if you like it! Good reading!**

I had just got home from my double shift at Glasson's diner. The paycheck wasn't the best, but the tips were nice. Specially on friday nights like today. The kids decided to go out to the movies so they all choose Glasson to go before or after the movie sessions.

Our town wasn't that big so almost everyone knows everyone. When I got to work that morning everyone was asking about a black Impala running around town.

I thought nothing of it untill I got home and the same car was parking right in my driveway.

I saw two figures standing on my porch, they seemed like they were expecting me, so I went forward.

"Who are you?" I asked climbing the stairs to my porch.

"You forget all about us, Martha?" That voice... The voice I haven't heard in almost 10 years now. Dean Winchester was at my door, waiting for me. And right next to him was Sam. The same Sam that left my sister all those years ago.

"Winchester! What are you doing here?" I stopped looking at them.

"We were hoping for a warmer 'hello'" Dean said with sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired from work. Come in!" I rolled my eyes at Sam and opened my door to let them in.

My house wasn't that big. I had a small living room with two black couches, a coffee table over a white rug and a tv in front of the couches. The kitchen was separate from the living room, through the breakfast counter. Then I had a staircase that led upstairs to my room, a bathroom and another small room.

"Nice house!" Sam said looking at the pictures on the wall and on the shelves. He only looked at the ones where Soraya was in it.

"Thank you. So, what are you guys doing here?" I took my shoes off and went to the kitchen.

"We...ah... We need your help!" Dean said sitting on a stool.

"My help? With what?" I turned around to look at him.

"Well...your dad found the trail of the demon that killed your mom..." He answered unsure.

"Demon? I thought it was a car accident..." I looked at Dean but he shook his head softly.

"Your dad found out that it was a demon. That's why he started hunting two years after your mom died." Sam said looking at me. "I know this must be shocking but it's true..."

I nodded and turned around so they didn't see the tears in my eyes starting to form. I made myself look busy cooking.

"Martha..." I heard Dean coming behind me and out a hand on my shoulder softly. "Your dad is missing..."

That was the moment I let the fork and the plate fell on the ground with a loud noise. My dad was missing and I didn't even know he was going on a suicidal mission... I didn't even know that my mom was kill by a fucking demon!

I felt myself being lifted by someone. I guess it was Dean because after that I heard his voice saying that I needed to calm down and take a deep breath to calm down my breathing.

After that all I saw was black. I passed out on Dean's arms.

***REVIEW! I wanna know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. So, I haven't any REVIEWS. What's wrong, aren't you guys enjoying it? Please let me know what you think of this fic! Happy readings!**

I woke up with a huge headache. The last thing I remember was the Winchester brothers at my door and something about my dad being missing... Missing!

I got up really fast and ran downstairs. Dean was sitting on a couch and as soon as he heard me coming down the stairs he got up and came to me.

"Hey, be careful! You're okay?" He grabbed my arm and lead me to the couch.

"Where is my dad? I have to find him!" I looked at Dean with pleading eyes.

"Calm down. We are gonna find him, I promise!" He stroked my cheek softly. I guess Sam wasn't around, he only show any kind of emotion when Sam wasn't near by. "That's why we came. 'Cause I wanted you to help us find him. He's your father and you deserve to know!" He kept stroking my cheek softly.

This was just like our teen years all over again. When I used to freak out Dean was always the one to comfort me. He would usually take me out on a car drive, let me calm myself down. We would spend night after night after night together. Sneaking out of the house, going to drive-in movies, eating pie in every diner we could find... But there were a lot of nights where we would just come outside to Bobby's backyard to watch the stars. He always loved the stars! Those were the moments you could see his face totally relaxed.

I nodded to him and gave him a little smile. In that moment Sam came inside and Dean got up right away sitting on the other couch.

"I brought coffee and doughnuts!" He said looking at us.

"Thanks Sam. I need to call my sister and tell her what happened..." Sam looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"Where does she live?" He asked sitting next to Dean.

"She lives downtown with her boyfriend. He asked her to live with him a few months ago..." I looked at him and could swear his face just fell a little sad.

I got up and went to call my sister saying for her to come to my house as soon as she could. When I came back Sam and Dean were discussing something on Sam's laptop.

"What's wrong guys?" I went behind them to see what they were discussing.

"We are trying to trace the demon. If we find him we will find your dad!" Sam said typing away on the computer.

I left them downstairs on the living room and went to take a quick shower before Soraya got here.

Twenty minutes later I came downstairs in black tight-fitting leggings and an over sized white t-shirt. I felt Dean's eyes on me coming down the stairs but didn't look at him. If I did he would probably see how much I was blushing.

Just a couple of seconds later I was save by the bell...literally! I opened the door and Soraya came to view.

"Hey sis! What's wrong?" She hugged me and that's when she noticed the two men on my living room.

"Come in. I will explain everything!" She went in still looking at the guys. Sam looked at her and when their eyes crossed I heard her gasp.

"Sam...?" She asked looking at him. He got up and approached her.

"It's me..." He gave her a little smile.

"You're such a stupid bastard!" She started to hit him hard.

"Hey! Soraya, calm down!" I tried to hold her back while Dean took Sam away from Soraya.

"Calm down?! He left me! We had a promise and he broke it!" She yelled at me but said the last part to Sam.

"What promise?" I made her look at me. "What promise? Soraya, tell me!"

"Look, I'm sorry... Soraya, I'm really sorry. I wanted to keep our promise but I had no choice! I'm sorry..." Sam looked at Soraya with sincerity in his eyes. I almost felt bad for him.

I looked at my sister and saw her eyes full of tears. In these past ten years she only cried once, that I saw. It was when we were leaving Bobby's house after Sam left her. Not even when we got the news that Bobby died I saw her cry. I guess reliving the past brought back old memories... Horrible memories.

"What are they doing here?" She took a deep breath and looked at me, her face hard and her eyes cold.

"That's what I wanted to tell you!" I said looking at her.

***Here it is! What did you guys think? What promise is Soraya talking about? Curious? Please REVIEW!**


End file.
